You Found Me
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: No one knows she's trapped,she gives up hope. Until a blonde haired heroine gives it back to her.


I didn't know how long I'd been in there; all I knew was that the water was flooding in fast.

The taps had been tampered with and there was no way to shut them off.

I was in the girl's bathroom, though the last thing I remember was being propelled into the lockers by someone wearing the school's Hockey jersey.

I could feel blood on my forehead and the water was already up to my knees, my clothes completely soaked through.

I tried the door but it wouldn't budge, the window wasn't large enough for someone of even my small stature to use as an escape; I let out an expletive in my head directed towards Figgins.

With everything that had happened at Mckinley how the heck was he still our principal?

I started to yell and hammer my hands on the door; I placed a foot against it and pulled at the handle until my hands were red from my efforts.

Tears slid down my cheeks at the realization that I was trapped; I was never going to get my TONY or be vegan of the year or even graduate high school.

So I did all I could do, I perched against the mirrors behind the basins just waiting to disappear.

It could've been hours it could've been minutes but I was shivering and sniffing as the water got higher and higher, I'd started to float when I heard sounds of movement outside the door.

I heard the sound of something seemingly large being moved away from the door before it creaked open, I heard the water gush out into the hallway and an 'oof' sound of a female falling.

And then my hero was there, heroine rather.

I saw the damp blonde hair appear around the doorway as Quinn Fabray swam towards me, her beautiful lace dress clinging to her entire body.

And then my eyes shut.

"Rachel"

Had she really said my name or was I merely floating over my dead body witnessing a too late discovery?

I felt her reach out towards me and my eyes slowly opened as she wrapped my arms around her neck.

"It's going to be okay, just hold on"

Though my body felt weak I held on with all that I had in me.

"I thought no one was going to find me" I whispered.

"It's going to be okay" she repeated gently, "how did this happen?"

I cleared my throat.

"I-I think it was intended as a prank"

Though we were both completely drenched in water I felt her skin warm as anger crept into her features.

"You could've died!" she yelled.

I winced, like many people would care if I did; besides my fathers.

"Yeah"

We reached the doorway and she pulled me through, quickly slamming the door behind us before practically carrying me in the direction of the Cheerios locker room.

"Quinn, what are we –"

"I don't want us getting sick" she said casually, "hot showers, a change of clothes and then I'll drive you home"

I smiled and felt warmth seep into my chest though I was still dithering.

"Thank you" I told her as I took the towel she was offering me.

"But wait what about the bathroom, shouldn't we tell Figgins?"

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, hard. I saw her grit her teeth before she looked to me, her expression softening but the anger and passion still shining in her eyes.

"Let him discover it himself, after we tell your dad's about this not so innocent prank almost ending in manslaughter or even murder"

I felt giddy, Quinn Fabray was defending me. I could hear the hallelujah chorus.

"You care" I whispered to myself, hoping she hadn't heard.

She took my hand in hers, no words were spoken but her eyes gave me all I needed.

We exchanged smiles before she pushed me towards a cubicle.

The water felt glorious, I was clouded in steam and it honestly was like touching heaven to feel my toes again.

I could hear Quinn attempting to squeeze shampoo out into her hand.

"Come on" she said letting out a frustrated moan, wrong noise to make.

Before I knew it I landed on the tiling as I slipped on my bar of soap.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" I looked up to meet her eyes over the wall and we both froze.

SHIT! FUCK! OH MY GOD. Quinn Fabray was looking at my naked body, she must be disgusted.

I dropped my gaze to the floor as I squeezed my legs together more tightly and attempted to cover myself.

"Shit" I heard her whisper, it sounded almost erotic and warmth spread right through my abdomen.

"M'sorry" I mumbled as I attempted to get to my feet, sure my cheeks were bright as ripened tomatoes.

She disappeared from view and I hurriedly finished my shower.

I was toweling myself dry when she appeared in her pink fluffy towel; I bit my lip and gazed at the floor.

I heard her sigh before fresh clothing was placed in front of me, we dressed in silence and I shifted uncomfortably as I waited for her to finish tying her shoes.

"You're beautiful" she whispered.

What?

"Um..i..you"

Way to be eloquent, Berry.

She was suddenly right in front of me, so close I could feel her warm breath tickle my skin.

"You're beautiful" she repeated only louder this time, though I couldn't ignore the tremble in her voice.

"Quinn you don't have to li-"

"Rachel Berry you are beautiful!" she told me sternly. Her voice softening as she continued, "I'm so sorry we ever called you names that made you feel anything less, you've never deserved it. I'm so glad I found you"

Her words caused a tear to trickle down my left cheek; she gently wiped it away with her thumb.

"Thank you, I'm glad you found me too"


End file.
